The Unseen Guide The scene that got cut
by Damned-Like-Beauty
Summary: What if Lok had not interrupted Zhalia and Dante in the beginning of The Unseen Guide? Well here is my take on what should have happened that day between those two.  Keep in mind this is a one shot so no one under 18 should be reading this…


What if Lok had not interrupted Zhalia and Dante in the beginning of _The Unseen Guide_? Well here is my take on what should have happened that day between those two. Keep in mind this is a one shot so no one under 18 should be reading this… I cannot be held responsible for young teens that read this and end up corrupted. Now let the show begin.

ZPOV

"Zhalia it's alright. Everything is alright now, you're with friends. "

"Dante…" that was when his eyes entranced me. I completely forgot what I had been about to say his eyes, that golden honey color that just entranced me. Then my eyes trailed down to his lips, they looked soft and inviting and all I wanted was to taste them. Even though I was nervous I began to lean in. That was when I noticed he was doing the same as me. I paused and he did too looking at me asking if it was ok. Then I closed my eyes and our lips met. My knees went weak as he kissed me. Like his fighting style his kisses were expertly handled. Like his completed missions, flawless. I heard a splash and shatter but those were forgotten when I felt his hand in my long deep blue hair. His tongue licked at my lips begging me for more and I granted it with a moan. I was not a virgin, but there was something about Dante that made me feel like a little girl again like I was being kissed for the first time.

Suddenly I was lifted up off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his hips. How I had dreamed of this some of those nights when I had been alone. I heard and felt every step he took up the stairs to his room. When he reached the top of the stairs he set me down and let the trench coat he had wrapped me in fall to the floor as he pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss and lick my neck. I pulled his shirt off to reveal the under shirt he always wore it was tucked into his pants so it was harder to pull loose, but he was eager as I and he obliged easily. As I ran my hands down his toned body I shivered.

"Now Zhalia we cannot have you catching a cold in those wet clothes let me help you out of them." I moaned as he pulled my soaked over shirt off to reveal my tank top that I always wore. I heard the soft soggy plop of my shirt hitting the floor as he kissed me again. I pulled at his belt using one had to undo it and the other to rub the bulge that was forming in his pants. His hands kneaded my breasts through my tank top and my bra. His motions caused bursts of pleasure to radiate through me, making me moan and shiver against him.

"Zhalia…" as he moaned my name I felt a wave of pleasure go through me being wanted like this was heaven.

DPOV

Her hands felt like heaven as she rubbed me through my pants. I felt like a horny teenager again. Zhalia…she had entranced me from the second that I had seen her and her power was amazing. I had always guessed that she had had feelings from me, but when she had refused to hurt me when commanded I had known that she cared for me. Now here she was wet and well on her way to making me come in my pants this was not going to be the way this ended. No I was going to take my time with her and wring every moan from her that I could.

Brushing her hand away and trapping it above her head I pulled her tank top off and trapped it with the same had that held her wrist above her head. She was not fighting me so it was easy to hold both in the same hand. I continued to kiss her as I rubbed first one perfect mound then the other.

"Let's take this to a more private place shall we?" I growled into her ear as I nibbled her earlobe.

"Let's" was her purred response. I picked her up bridal style this time and carried her into my room. I thanked my lucky stars that the maid had come earlier that day because my room was spotless and my bed was made rather than in disarray like it always was… I was going to enjoy changing that. As I set her down I pulled my pants down and off since Zhalia had already removed my belt. I looked down at my beautiful dark queen. Her hair was in damp tendrils around her head, her legs were spread begging me to grind there and cause those beautiful moans again, that black lace bra that held those perfect mounds and their perked nipples, but those hazel eyes are what had me frozen. Those eyes that could see into a man's soul and could make him nothing but her slave. As I crawled up the bed to her she sat up and kissed me with enough passion to make me pulse in my pants. Every bit of blood in me was flowing to my cock and it wanted her affection now more than ever.

ZPOV

When he stood there looking at me I felt like I was the center of his world. His six-pack was so sexy it was not his most dominant feature though his eyes were the best in my mind. As he crawled up the bed to me his eyes burn with lust and it made my toes curl with anticipation. When he reached my navel he stopped and began to kiss my stomach and the edge of my pants. His hands were planted on my legs when suddenly his mouth left my body and I felt him pulling at my belt. Looking down I watched him undo my belt with his teeth and tongue. Then he undid my pants and pulled my pants down. Then his face was back nuzzling at the edge of my panties and licking at my skin there. As he worked his way up he kissed and licked everything he could reach as if he was worshiping me. When he reached my bra he slid his hand under as I arched my back for more. He undid my bra and pulled it off. When he latched on to my breast he moaned around my nipple. His other hand came up and played with my other breast as he tasted my tit. When he switched to the other he let his right hand travel down and played with the edge of my panties.

"Dante….please" I had no idea where that moan had come from but I was not sorry. The second I said those words his hand plunged past the elastic edge and into my pussy lips. He rubbed my clit and sighed

"So warm and so wet for me Zhalia." I could not hold back my moans

"Dante, please more!"

DPOV

Her sex was so warm to the touch and so wet I could not imagine what I would be like to have that warm pussy wrap around my cock and milk me empty. Then those beautiful words came from her mouth

"Dante, please more!"

As you command, I thought as I removed my hand. At her whimper I removed her panties in one swift motion and buried my forefinger to the hilt and began to lick her clit. She practically screamed in pleasure as I worked her. Pushing my middle finger in with my other I began to curl my fingers to get that one sweet spot in her. At her gasps of pleasure I knew I was right on track.

"You like that don't you?"

"Mmhmmm" she whimpered at me

"Do you want me to make you come like this, Zhalia?"

"Please Dante!"

"As you wish."

ZPOV

This was heaven, pure heaven. As Dante's fingers worked in and out of me I knew that I was close then he asked me if I liked all I could do was moan and when he asked if I wanted to come I begged for it. Then he said as you wish and his tongue lashed at my clit pushing me over the edge. White and blue lightning raced through my body and made me shake as my walls clenched around his fingers. I moaned and clutched the blanket underneath me. He worked me until there were black dots dancing in my vision. When he stopped and pulled his fingers out I whimpered at the loss but then he was there hovering over me kissing my chest, my neck, my forehead everything he could while in that position. Then he started to grind against me.

"My turn…" I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us over. As I crawled down I nuzzled the bulge there and purred he smelled so good. As I pulled his boxers down I marveled how long and thick he was. He was perfect.

I took the whole swollen head into my mouth and deep throated him. He was soon thrusting into my mouth and moaning my name. His deep voice was even rougher than usual. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled me up it was rough, but not painful.

"If you keep that up, this will be over before we have even begun." Suddenly I was under him. He paused and reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom and went to open it.

"It's ok I'm on the pill and I am clean so as long as you are too it is all good." His eyes lit up

"Well then" he purred "what am I waiting for?" with one thrust he was in me to the hilt. He stretched me but in the sweetest way. As he pulled out and thrust back in we both moaned. Soon he set a break neck pace that had me panting and sweating, but it was ok. His reddish brown hair clung to his forehead and made him look sexier than ever. I felt my legs becoming like jelly and my insides turning to liquid. I was on the edge again, and I could not do anything except meet Dante for every thrust and enjoy.

DPOV

Her moans were beautiful and sexy as hell. Her pants as her legs squeezed and released me with each thrust. She met me thrust for thrust and I could feel her getting tighter as she nearly came. I was on the edge sweating and panting. I looked at her and she was beautiful her hair fanned out over my pillows, he breasts moving in time with our thrusts, but also her cheeks were flushed the most beautiful pink I had ever seen.

"Dante…Dante don't stop… don't stop I'm...I" and with that she came her walls gripped me so tight and so hard demanding I give her everything I had, her nails dug into my back clawing me. I was not far behind one, two, three thrusts and I came. My arms would not hold me up and I collapsed on her barely keeping my weight up and off her with my forearms. It did not help that her arms and legs were still wrapped around me and pulling me on her. Slowly I pulled out of her once her legs relaxed and laid down next to her and pulled her closer so that she was lying on my chest.

"Well who knew that burning through your clothes like that would pay off?" I joked, and her laughter was a sweeter reward than anything else. She leaned up and kissed me then, and it was the gentlest kiss I could ever have received

"Thank you."

"For making you come? My pleasure!" I laughed as she slapped me on the chest.

"For taking me back on to the team and giving me a second chance I…"

"DANTE! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS!"

"STAY PUT LOK!" I yelled back "I will be down in a sec! Just getting out of the shower." I looked at her and gave her one last passionate kiss.

"Can we keep this our secret? I don't want to make things awkward for Sophie or Lok." She asked I nodded

"It will be our little secret." I winked and left the bed to dress…


End file.
